1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna coupler and an antenna assembly having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an antenna coupler that can be assembled together when an antenna, which is used in an electronic device and is drawn in/out in multistage, is connected and assembled to the electronic device, and an antenna assembly having the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most portable terminals, such as portable phones and PMPs (Portable Multimedia Players), which are commonly used in everyday life, have built-in DMB receiving functions, and users can view TVs or listen to radios during movement using the terminals having the DMB receiving functions. For better reception of broadcasts, the terminals have antennas mounted thereon.
The antenna that is a typical antenna mounted on the terminal as described above has a plurality of rods usually having different diameters and coupled to one another in multistage. As the rods are drawn in/out, one end of the antenna is exposed to outside to receive external radio waves, and the other end of the antenna slides into a bushing that is coupled to a receiving unit of the terminal to receive and transfer the external radio waves.
However, since the above-described antennas of the terminals are projected to outside and are rotated in directions in which the radio waves are easily received, they may be frequency broken or bent due to user's careless handling thereof. The damaged antenna can be repaired using an after-sales service center, and as a typical after-sales service method, the entire terminal is disassembled, the antenna is replaced, and then a new antenna is assembled to the terminal.
However, during the repairing of the above-described terminal, a user may assemble the antenna with a component omitted due to the operator's carelessness, and in such a case, the user should search for an after-sales service center to cause temporal damage to occur.
Further, during the process of disassembling the components, the damage of the components frequently occurs, and this cases the replacement of the components to waste resources.